marveluniverserpfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Shift
Category:Heroes Processing Jake Cullin Shift part of the X-Men Can rewind slow down stop and fast forward time but if he uses his powers to much he feels weak and can pass out in the middle of a battle he can be helpful but gets agitated really easily has regular weaknesses of any human being hates when people talk to him like hes a child just because hes 15 likes to flirt with ladies and party looks- about 5'11 with black hair and brown eyes always wears blue or black Jake was born and raised in Chicago Illinois. He had two loving parents who spoiled him sometimes him being an only child and everything. He had the best grdes in his class every year. He was a great athlete too. He was popular with the ladies and he was cool with all the other kids in the school. All the girls loved him and all the guys wanted to be his best friend. His parents had good paying jobs and he were always suportive of his decisions. Yeah life was good for Michael. Then one day his dad was yelling at his mom. You see Jake might of had a good life but his parents marridge was the exact opposite they liked each other they just didnt love each other anymore and to keep Jake happy they stayed together. So Jake had heard the argument and all he could think was "dad can you stop yelling already" he didnt say it outloud because he respected his father but then everything just went quiet. He looked up and noticed his dad looked like he was going to say something. But nothing he just stood there with his mouth open. Jake then noticed that everything not just his dad had just stoped. He started to get worried but after a while everything went back to how it was. Jake felt a little drained for som odd reason so he went to bed. Three days later he got a letter in the mail asking him to come to '''Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. '''Jake went and took a tour and learned tht he in fact was a mutant and that the school was full of mutants just like him so he decided to transfer out of his school and stay at the X-Mansion with the rest of the mutants. After trial and error Jake learned how to use his powers. Eventually Jake was asked to join the X-Men. Jake thought it would be cool so he said yes and after a while he got used to being part of a team. He learned how to cooperate with others,listen to what hes told and even found downsides to his powers. For example he learned that he cant go back or forward in time any longer than 5 months but only because he is still young and his powers take a toll on him. He made a lot of good friends when he joined the X-Men like Grim Reaper. Ocean, I don't want to be mean but the information that you need isn't here. Number One, YA is full now so choose a different group please. Number two, specify his powers a little more. His powers could be going like 10 years forward or just one day, it is very important to specify due to it maybe being OP. History needs to be expanded ALOT. I'm sorry for pointing out so many problems, but this is important to get claims right before making charrie. Lowdy is always watching... 02:52, January 4, 2012 (UTC) OceanKing 04:26, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Maybe add more about him actually joing the x men. And you need apperence. Lowdy is always watching... 05:22, January 4, 2012 (UTC) So, can he rewind time up to like a long period of time or not? Also, give more details about him and his life. Maybe explain about his parents more, or talk more about the X-Men. You're almost there... Lowdy is always watching... 23:12, January 4, 2012 (UTC) "Beware the man that hunts monsters, for that he might become one"- Lott-Lotto 07:47, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks OceanKing 16:45, January 6, 2012 (UTC)